


Resistance

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayim and Jim’s angry sex encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

“Jim! It’s our fifth take already!” Mayim reminded him after failing to make their kissing scene screen worthy for the fifth time. “Sorry!” He laughed. 

Mayim intentionally made the way she kissed him a bit intimate and she knows he was sort of bothered that he couldn’t keep to get himself together that it took then seven takes before they made it. She wanted him to find her irresistible, she somehow wanted to seduce him and trigger his urge towards her but she did it in a very discreet manner. 

Jim was alone in his dressing room arguing with Todd on his phone while standing and leaning against the wall. 

“Hey.” Mayim greeted him with a sweet voice as she entered his dressing room closing the door next to her. He continued talking on the phone for a moment before hanging the line off. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” He asked with his eyes halfway glued to his phone’s screen. 

“Uhm… I brought you a slice of cake from Eric…” She replied and placed the cake on the coffee table beside him. “Thanks.” He replied still seeming to read a message on his phone. Mayim knew it was the right time to play with him especially that he seemed so troubled. 

“Are you alright? You seem to be arguing with someone over the phone…” She asked sounding so concerned as she slightly leaned her weight towards the table discreetly seducing him. He looked at her blankly, he was seduced but he knew her agenda, for the long time they have been together he could already read her gestures and acts. He looked back on his phone and sighed. 

“Yeah.” He retorted. “With who?” She asked with her voice slowly sounding more enticing. “With Todd.” He replied shortly and looked at her. “Oh.” She said with a tone as she randomly doodled on the top of the table with her finger. 

“Do you need someone to talk to about it?” She asked with hidden intentions. He refused to reply for he was a bit magnetized to her that very moment. She strode closer to him and held his shoulder. “Is gonna be fine, Jim.” She uttered but he quickly moved his shoulder away from her hand leaving it hanging on air. 

“Mayim stop.” He warned her. She rolled her eyes a bit and looked away feeling a bit annoyed with how hard he was acting towards her. “Do you really think I don’t know what you were trying to do since this morning?” He confronted her. She hardened her jaw as she was annoyed how her plan seemed to fail on him. 

“Is that your thing? Entice me. Make me expect things from you and go back to your boyfriend and leave me hanging? Grow up, Mayim.” He scolded her making her feel guilty, it was really her plan. 

“I’m just trying to comfort you-”  
“Oh please, Mayim! I know you so well don’t fake it. You can’t lie to me.“ He rejected her denial. 

He harshly grabbed her arm and glared at her. “I know you’re trying to play with me because you I can’t resist you so get out of my room now!” He warned her and slightly lead her towards the door. She grunted before facing back towards him as he kept his hands tightly gripping her arm. 

“Really, Jim? You’re pushing me away and you’re telling me you can’t resist me? What’s the truth?” She questioned his statement. “Because I don’t feel it.” She added with a hint of a dare. “Can you prove it to me?” She challenged him and looked him in the eye as she felt that he’s few more steps closer to finally give in. 

“No.” He freed her arm and turned back avoiding to make any eye contact with her. He knew that he was already struggling to resist her. 

She started to unbuttoned her cardigan for the top. “You know what? Sometimes you have to stop avoiding things you badly want.” She lectured him. He looked back to her and saw her enticingly unbuttoning her cardigan revealing her tight fitted dress from beneath. He squeezed his fist trying to suppress his yearning for her but her seduction was just too much. 

He grunted before coming closer to her breaking her buttons off and throwing her cardigan away from her. He pushed her harshly against the wall as he glared at her angrily. 

“You have to pay for that cardigan .” She smirked at him. 

“You’re going to hell, Mayim.” He swore as he knew how good she was in enticing him. 

She moved her face closer to him with a side smile on her lips. 

“I’ll see you there.” She replied urging him to hardly crush his lips against her seeming to be badly longing for her. He pressed her against the wall and cornered her with his arms as he filled her with his hungry kisses that she reciprocated. He was so eager, he was kissing her so bad as if there’s no longer tomorrow. 

She was slightly smirking as he eagerly showered her with neck kisses. His hands were panicking — clueless of where and what to do. He took her thigh and lifted one of her leg slightly parting it from another as he pressed his bulge against her. 

She panted as she was thrilled with how eager he was. She seductively licked his ear and gently bit the tip of it. “I love it when you’re hasty.” She whispered and unbuttoned his top after removing his belt. 

“Shut up.” He replied and lifted her by carrying her legs, letting it wrap around his waist, as he dropped her to the couch. He glared at her with guilt before turning back again. 

“You’re a very dangerous woman.” He declared. She snorted and looked away before standing up on his back while resting her palms on his shoulder. 

“Sometimes the best experiences are from the dangerous one.” She whispered on his ear. He couldn’t control his urge, she was just too powerful over him. 

She moved her hand down and initiated in removing his unbuttoned top to reveal his bare body. She held him and made him face her giving him that sensual look that she knows he couldn’t resist. 

He grabbed her hips and attacked her with a torrid kiss once again, finally giving in to her pits. “You’re the devil but I couldn’t resist you.” He uttered in anger and longing as he continued to kiss every part of her. 

She stopped him and held his head still. “Then you can stop now.” She tried to make him want for more. “God, Mayim! Shut your mouth.” He scolded her and pinned her down to the couch, she didn’t expect it. 

He travelled his hand beneath her skirt pulling down her garments through her legs. He was badly enticed with how hot it looked like to him to see her wearing stilettos while her panties were strangled on her ankles — he started to get heavy breaths. 

He immediately removed it from her ankles and placed it on the floor. 

“Wait! What are you gonna do?!” She sounded alarmed. “Things that I wanna do.” He replied deadly before he started to gratify her orally. She was just aiming to seduce him but she felt like she was also giving in and she was liking it. 

“Jim, stop it.” She said in a soft high pitched voice. “Oh my god… Stop. Stop.” She pleaded but she didn’t mean it. He just ignored her and continued slipping and rubbing his tongue smoothly against her wet folds. She covered her mouth with her one hand and her other hand tightly squeezing his hand. She was struggling to remain silent. He never did that to her yet and it was bringing her so much pleasure. She was suppressing her squealing and moans but she was struggling. 

He continued her oral gratification for quite sometime making her peak for over five times making her folds throb and yearn for more. He felt like winning, the world turned upside down. Look who’s yearning now. 

He gave her multiple climax, it was priceless, it was so much for her but she badly wanted more. He finally stopped and looked at her as he stroked her thighs with his hand watching her pant and catch her breath. “What?!” She sounded like complaining. He smirked at her. 

“No, you’re not gonna end it like that.” She declined. He remained silent. “Jim!” She yelled at him fearing he would no longer continue. He was just waiting for her pleads. 

“Of course not.” He replied after hearing what he wanted from her. He unzipped his pants and flaunted his hard erection making her thrilled even more. She gulped as it flashed next to her eyes, she wants it, she wants it inside her so badly. 

He knew she came a multiple times already, she was lubricated enough, she was ready. 

He parted her legs and started hitting her in a missionary position. She was badly pleasured, she couldn’t help but moan as her fingers slightly dug into his skin. He could clearly hear her panting next to his ears as he went deeper inside her folds. He tried to control himself during the thrusting making sure she would peak in every position he did for her. 

After her orgasm for his missionary, she panted heavily thinking it was over when he gently pulled her hair and made her stand up close to the wall and harshly spinning her making her face him. 

She looked at him surprisingly and clueless of what he was thinking. “I want more.” He stated and made her face the wall — pushing her against it as he pounded her from behind. She extended her arm to be able to hold a grip on his arm while her other hand was pinned against the wall for support. 

“I wasn’t informed.” She uttered in the midst of the thrusting. “I don’t need to inform anyone.” He replied and thrusted deeper inside keeping her from further talking. “Mmm…!” She groaned in pleasure. She was throbbing but she badly liked it. He loved how her folds pulsated on his erection for every after she peaked. 

“Ugh!” She had a last moan after she reached climax standing up. “Don’t feel relaxed yet.” He reminded her. He pulled her both legs up while she leaned the rest of her weight on the wall. 

“I’m not yet done.” He smirked at her.   
“What-”  
“Oh…” She squelched as she felt his large flesh pointed down against her core and slowly burying down inside her. “Oh…” She repeated. “Yeah. Oh.” He mocked and traced her jaws with his tongue as he began pounding rhythmically inside her. 

She pressed her body against him, tightly wrapping her arms on his neck. 

It was so much pleasure, it was so good that she finds it hard to control herself. She was absolutely losing her mind. She was aiming to control him but now he seems to be in charge and she ironically loved being dominated by him. 

She felt like she had to bite something, she was already biting her lips, she was already holding him tight in pleasure but it wasn’t enough. It was just too good. 

She could vividly feel his manhood’s figure buried down into her core. He continued penetrating her harder and deeper until he felt like he was about to peak as well. She was moaning and panting as well, he knew it was the right time. He began to go faster making her moans’ pitch go higher.

“I won’t last anymore!” She struggled to inform him. He continued until they came together filling her in with his juices. She exhaled heavily as she reached orgasm with him. 

He could feel her warm wetness surrounding and dripping down his erection. He assisted her as she stood up on her legs. Her legs felt numb for a while. 

They looked at each other, she looked so guilty for enjoying it too much and getting out of control. He wasn’t speaking, she didn’t know whether to compliment or stay hard on him. 

“Do you believe me now?” He asked. “What?” She asked. “That I can’t resist you.” He reminded her. She looked at him in the eye before she confessed. “And I can’t resist you too. I thought I can.” She spilled. 

He strode closer to her and placed a non-sexual kiss on her lips while his hand held her nape and jaw. 

“Then why do we have to be this hard on each other?” He asked after they broke from the kiss. 

“No, we don’t have to anymore.” She replied and went back on kissing him.


End file.
